User talk:Electroatopos
Excuse me, but would it be alright if I helped your game somewhat? It looks like it could use improving... Thank you for coming here! I'm sorry I could not get to you quicker. Electroatopos: My game is coming along amazingly well! I'm still getting used to the new wiki of course but I can learn how to use it. And it doesn't really matter how long it took you to contact me, I'm great! I'm wondering, though. What is the project that you're working on at present? I'd certainly like to catch up on these new things! ---- I'm working on Pikmin: Ultimate Doom, but I'm also playing Pikmin 2 presently. And on an unrelated note, please use ~~~~ to sign your user name after a talk, so that you don't have to keep saying "Electrotopos:" or "From Electroatopos". I can also make you a signature, like the one I have but with your own style. Okay. I really don't know much about leaving comments or anything like that. It's pretty new for me. It would be very nice if you could make me a signature. Maybe something like a grey bulborb? Thanks for talking with me! Electroatopos 09:58, 6 August 2011 (EDT) No problem! And while you're here, feel free to vote in the Poll! Signature Here it is: . :To activate it follow these steps: #Go to . #Scroll down to the section labeled "signature". #Put in the box and be sure to check the box below. #Now your done! Afterwards, using ~~~ at the end of your messages will make you new signature appear! ---- Does it work? Usually you want to test it out with ~~~ at the end of the comment. Let's see! 10:41, 6 August 2011 (EDT) Yes! Thanks for making such an amazing signature! I wasn't expecting it to be done so fast though. What program do you use? 10:44, 6 August 2011 (EDT) Yay! It worked! I use my brain. ;) There really isn't much to it, I just used color codes and a picture! ---- If you want to contact me or anybody in the future, go to the said talk page. Usually a link to someone's talk page is in their signature. Like mine, the "64" part has a link right to my talk page. Just trying to help. :) Re: Image Request Here it is. Wow! That is so much better than I even thought in my head! Thanks Peanut 64! You're a great help! 17:06, 6 August 2011 (EDT) ---- I'm going on vacation for three weeks so I might not be constantly available and I will do my best to update as often as possible! 08:57, 8 August 2011 (EDT) I'm sorry for my extended period of inactivity. I became slightly sick upon coming back from my vacation. 10:18, 31 August 2011 (EDT) Hey there! I'm Alpo499! Do you want to go chat in the chatroom? Sir Pikmin is on! Hi there, Electro. I'm DaGamesta, and I'm here to talk about Pikmin: New World. I see you haven't worked on it in a while, so I want to offer you my help, for I think I have some suggestions for you and I can help with making enemy pages. Plus, we share some similar opinions. Please, contact me on my talk page. Bless your soul! User: DaGamesta User Talk: DaGamesta Hey. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Bulborb bro! I'm still getting used to this place too. But I love it here! I will always contribute to my work here. Don't mind me asking but when I get to a higher rank do you think I could help you with your game pikmin new world. It would be my honor to help. Let me know soon. Bulborb bro.